The Grateful Dead
by Damagedgirl
Summary: One shot submission for the Eric n'Sooks - Summer of '69 Contest Eric finds himself at a historic event at Woodstock, but discovers there he finds something more memorable than the festival.


**Eric n' Sooks – Summer of '69 One-Shot Contest**

**The Grateful Dead**

**Written by: Damagedgirl**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Amelia**

**Disclaimer: **

**Things I Don't Own:** Eric and Sookie, a ticket from Woodstock 1969, or even a ride in Eric's dune buggy. I also don't own any of the history or music of Woodstock. I'm just playing with it a bit!

**Things I Do Own:** A laptop that has been worked relentlessly since I started this one shot a week ago, a lifetime of enjoyment of music, and a lifetime of music to look forward to.

**Inspiration Songs:** Like a Rolling Stone by Bob Dylan, Sweet Little Angel by Etta James, Bad Moon Rising by Credence Clearwater Revival, Twentieth Century Fox by The Doors, With A Little Help From My Friends by Joe Cocker

**Heartfelt Thanks: **To my dad for answering endless 60's trivia, for my friend Sarah for allowing me to use her as a sounding board in a pinch of writer's block more than once, to my Beta-Goddess, SouthernLady23, who agreed to beta this even though I didn't finish until the last minute, and to the countless musicians that inspired me to write this.

_"Without music life would be a mistake." ~ Nietzsche_

* * *

**Eric POV**

**[Max Yasgur's Farmland, Upstate New York, August of 1969, Woodstock Music Festival, After Sundown]**

I had known that Woodstock would be historical. I'd made my way to upstate New York in mid-July. I wanted to watch the interest and publicity build in person, mingling with the cultural and political atmosphere of the nation. The air was electrically charged, it was sure to be something even a vampire that was almost a thousand years old would want to witness.

Many of my kind had made their way to this part of the world and I hoped that feeding would not become an issue. With the estimated crowd of 50,000 people was surpassed by the night prior to the opening ceremonies, I knew feeding would not be an issue with this many humans at our disposal as long as no one got messy. I also didn't expect to mingle with any fellow vampires. We weren't here to spend time with our own kind; we were here to be part of something monumental.

The highway to the festival was a traffic jam of epic proportions. Concert goers had given up hope of getting into the area in their cars; many were just left in the jam of traffic on the small highway while their owners walked the remaining distance. On Friday night, right after Tim Hardin had left the stage, a heavy rain fell on the concertgoers. The musician had only done a couple of songs and word backstage was he was suffering from a bad drug trip.

Announcements were already being made on stage to, "Stay away from the brown acid," and the human, Lisa Law and her Hog Farm Commune family were operating these 'Trip Tents.' The teepees were brought by the commune and were being used to get humans through drug experimentation that had gone bad. The tents were packed with those that had overdone it already.

Law, who had been hired by the promoter, was organizing food and drinks for the crowds, and was being called 'Mother Love' on the grounds because she cared for so many. She was also with child and always seen with a small child on her hip; this would obviously lend to the 'Mother Love' name she was embracing among the youth.

I was intrigued by the human youth of this decade. Their ability to open themselves up to any and all experiences, good or bad, was astonishing. The 'hippies' opened their minds to social and political change, human freedom, and a wide variety of personal expression. This group of people shared common ideals, value systems and had a sense of unparalleled community. This place had become an instant community.

The Friday night rain left things wet and unpleasant. The steady rain had caused years of animal excrement to come to the surface of the lush farmland, creating a miserable odor, especially for my vampire sense of smell.

The vast group of half a million people that had all become friends didn't seem to mind the rain. Most had crammed into tents or used plastic for shelter. The rest of the crowd welcomed the rain and took it in as an almost spiritual gift from the gods. They danced in the rain and didn't mind the mud covering them. The 'Mud People' eventually led me to a small lake where people were swimming nude or using the lake as an impromptu, sort of, bath.

The air in this field was charged with excitement. I stood near the stage listening to the band, Mountain, play "Southbound Train" and watched the small fires spark scattered across the field. The Grateful Dead were coming on after Mountain and I could stand to distract myself during their performance.

I looked out to the crowd and could see men and women in every stage of dress and undress; eating, drinking, dancing, making love, taking drugs and meditating—anything I could think of people doing, I witnessed here at Woodstock. I walked out from behind the stage and began to wander among the crowd.

The community was so entranced in this experience that no one here was even consciously suspicious of my nature. Women offered to feed me. Men offered to share their drugs and their women. I made my way over to the lake where many were bathing. I may be a vampire, but beautiful, naked women were always worth looking at.

As I came around a large oak, I heard two women, obviously southern, speaking and paused to listen.

"Amelia, are you sure it's ok to take this?"

"It's totally cool Sookie. How do you feel about our adventure so far?"

"I feel like it's been amazing! So many things I've seen traveling here and then…the gathering of minds in this space; it's…words can't even explain what I think!"

"This little tab is only going to enhance your experience. I promise you won't regret it!"

I watched as the suspicious blond took the tiny square of paper that inevitably contained a hallucinogenic. I wondered how powerful it was and how the drug would effect this obvious drug novice.

I was curious about the blonde called Sookie. I couldn't figure out what it was, but she caught my attention in the chaos I was witnessing. I went further past the oak tree and decided I would introduce myself in true 'hippie' fashion.

After discarding my clothes in a safe place, I walked back towards the two women to cross their path. I knew that my body was attractive, so I used it to my advantage in this free and open culture. The brunette, called Amelia, noticed me first.

"Hi there, you going swimming in the lake?"

"I was thinking about it. Could I convince you ladies to join me?"

The brunette was stripping her hip huggers off before I even got the sentence out. The blonde was more reserved. She didn't look uncomfortable around all the nudity surrounding her but seemed hesitant to put herself out there on display to everyone.

"What about you? The water feels great."

"Um…I'm not sure. I'm Sookie, by the way."

"And I am Eric."

She seemed more impervious to my charms than most, and it was impossible to pass up a challenge. I took her hand as I said my name and softly kissed it.

"I take it from that accent, you are from the South?"

"Yes, we're from Louisiana. Amelia here is from New Orleans and I'm from a place not far from Shreveport, called Bon Temps. What about you?"

"My family is originally from Sweden, but I've been in America many, many years. My accent is not even noticeable most of the time. I spend most of my time up North. I like Portland."

"I've read about that part of the country. It sounds beautiful."

"It is. The colors of the landscape are the most vibrant I have ever seen. I think you would like it."

The brunette, Amelia, had wandered over to a group of people and was now making her way back to us with a beverage. She called out to Sookie.

"Sookie, they had some homemade Sangria. It's really good. I brought you a cup."

She handed the paper cup to Sookie, who sipped with hesitation. I was drawn to this quiet blonde beauty.

"Eric, would you like to try it? It's very good."

She gazed up at me through her thick eyelashes; the drug she had taken seemed to be beginning to take effect, as she seemed to be getting less self-conscious. I had to sip this drink to hide my true nature, as soon as she turned, I would have to spit it out.

"Why thank you," I covered her hand with mine and lifted the cup to my lips.

"So what about that swim ladies? I really want to see Janis perform, so how about we cool off and head back to the stage?"

I didn't care so much about the brunette, but I wanted to get Sookie undressed to really marvel at her attributes.

Amelia coaxed her, "C'mon Sook – it'll be fun!"

Sookie conceded and shrugged out of her tiny denim shorts. She had Day-of-the-Week Panties on and of course, she was wearing Saturday; so predictable and so arousing. She was wearing a halter top and untied it. It fell in a pile of string on top of her shorts.

"It's okay; really, you don't want to walk around in wet panties all night, do you? I'll turn my back and won't turn around until you say."

"Ok, as long as you promise not to look."

Amelia flaunted her nakedness at me and I barely noticed. I turned to face the trees and waited for her signal that I could come in the water with her.

"Oh…okay. Come on Eric."

As I walked into the water, I tried to reassure her.

"See, much better, right?"

"Yes, and thank you for letting me be a little shy; so many people out here are a lot freer than I'm used to back home. I feel like such a prude!"

"Modesty is nothing to be ashamed of; I find it refreshing that you don't want to share yourself with everyone so easily."

Her friend was quickly realizing I was not interested in her full and bouncing breasts and had caught the attention of a guy a few feet away from us. She had waded away to introduce herself and left Sookie and I alone.

With Amelia wandering off, I took the opportunity to move in closer to Sookie. She was still drinking the Sangria and she was grinning widely. I knew she was now high and I wondered if she would grow more brazen as the drugs and alcohol really got into her system.

"Everybody here seems to be with a group or at least a friend. Are you here alone?"

"I met up with some people here. I don't usually travel well with a group, so I got to the area a couple of weeks ago and have hung around to soak up the culture."

"Oh that's cool. I'd love to be able to do that if I didn't have to work. What do you do?"

"I don't really work. I was left a decent inheritance and as long as I plan, I don't have to have a regular job. I do take on projects from time to time, if they interest me."

"And what does, exactly, interest you?"

Sookie's eyes were hooded as she asked me this. She was finally feeling the effects of the hallucinogenic and I was going to use it to my advantage. It was dark, but the moonlight danced on the water and cast an ethereal glow on the intriguing creature before me. As I took in her beauty and talked with her, I'd decided I wanted her. I let my gaze fall to her eyes and began to draw her in.

"Eric, why are you staring at me so intently? You look like you want to eat me!" she said and then burst into laughter.

"Maybe I do want to do just that, but not in a bad way."

I gave her my most dazzling smile, while considering how curious it was that she didn't react to glamouring like most humans. My instincts were always right; this human was different. I laced her fingers with mine and pulled her hand around my waist, placing her small, soft hand low on my back.

Her breath hitched as her breasts touched my chest and I felt a shiver down my spine. I had to work to put my anticipation in check; it was not okay for my fangs to come down. She would not respond well at all to that.

She might've been resistant to being glamoured, but she was not as opposed to my Viking charm. She gently stroked the skin on my back and stood on her tip toes to touch her lips to mine. Her lips were a decadence I could swim in; the homemade drink had given her the flavor of peaches, honey, and a bitter tinge of red wine.

Her hair was in a single braid down her back. I pulled the tie lose and shook the braid loose, letting the blonde tendrils free so I could run my fingers through them and release her scent. She smelled so clean. Ivory soap mixed with subtle hints of vanilla and sandalwood.

She moaned softly and nipped at my bottom lip. I couldn't remember ever being so aroused by a simple kiss since I'd become a vampire. I could hear the turmoil coming from the stage even at this distance. The Grateful Dead was already having problems. I knew even as I continued to kiss this beautiful human woman, it would be longer than normal for them to set up and perform.

"Do you want to see Grateful Dead? They are beginning to set up. We could head back and watch them play."

"I don't care about seeing anyone right now on stage. I just want to continue to do this, with you. I think I'm ready to get out of the water. Let's go over into that grove of tress."

"As you wish, m'lady. Do you want me to give you a moment to dress?"

"No. I'm not getting dressed, and neither are you."

Her voice was husky with arousal as she said this and started to lead me out of the water. She had lost all of her inhibitions thanks to the drugs and wine and I was going to allow it all. My arousal was throbbing and I was using much of my power to keep my fangs from running down. We wove through the small grove of trees until the lake was no longer visible.

The grass was still lush and soft in this area, the rain had gotten the grass wet but it had not turned muddy. The scents of the grass and rain mixed with Sookie's musky arousal were intoxicating for me and my mind was working at an astonishing speed to figure out how to proceed. I had to taste her.

I stopped and turned to face her and encircled her curvy body in my arms. I took her clothes out of her hand and tossed them near a tree trunk, where I'd placed mine without her noticing. With her hands free, I wound them around my neck and ran the tip of my nose along the curve of her neck.

I could feel the heat coming off of her and heard the pulse of her jugular as my lips touched her collar bone. I ran my hands gently up her hips and cupped her breasts, my thumbs brushing her nipples. I felt them harden under my touch.

I whispered in her ear, "I want to make you feel wonderful. Will you let me do that?"

She panted her response, "Oh yeah, definitely. You're already doing that but please, continue."

Her lips found mine to silence any response I might have had, her tongue seeking out mine. I opened my mouth and allowed her to run her tongue along my teeth. My fangs were only slightly down. I realized that the drugs she was on right now might allow me to be more forthcoming than I would normally be.

She hitched her leg around my hip and I felt her pulsing center throb against my sex. I allowed my tongue the luxury of finding its way into her delicious mouth and knew I couldn't wait much longer to have her inside me and taste her blood. It was almost too much for my control.

"I need to be inside you," I groaned into her mouth.

"What are you waiting for?"

I lifted her other leg so that she was wrapped around my hips and I leaned against a tree; any scratches I might get from the bark would heal quickly. I guided her back to me and slid myself inside her heated center.

"Oh Sookie, that feels so…so good."

I pulled away from her, only leaving my tip at her entrance in anticipation, and then pushed with more force inside her again. I could feel the bloodlust building in me. I needed to make her scream my name in ecstasy and I knew in her state, a vampire bite would cause an epic explosion inside her.

She began to meet my thrusts into her and dug her heels into the small of my back. If my kidneys had still been functional, she would have ruined me for the weekend. I could feel her muscles clenching around me in anticipation of her climax. I knew this was the moment I needed to ask her permission.

"Sookie, I want to taste you. Can I do that? I promise you, my love, you will enjoy what I will do immensely."

"Oh Eric…anything. You can do anything you want to me"

This woman was amazing. It suddenly occurred to me that I was having a historical experience myself, nevermind Woodstock. I had never felt anything so strongly and had never, asked permission to feed from any human.

I needed to bite her in a place that would not be noticeable even when she might be scantily clad. I dropped my head down to her nipple and flicked it with my tongue; swirling around it, sucking it into my mouth.

Sookie was panting and moaning, I could feel her muscles beginning to tremble and I wrapped my arms tightly around her soft waist. I whispered, "Let go, lover. Let everything go," and sucked her nipple again as I finally let my fangs come down completely. I heard a groan begin from the deepest part of her and I bit into the soft flesh around her nipple as gently as I could making her come undone.

Her walls tightened around me in a vice grip and I felt my own orgasm hit with the force of a thousand lightening bolts. I tasted her essence in her blood and realized this was the most amazing moment I had experienced since joining the undead.

Although I needed blood to survive, I didn't need a great deal and I hadn't drained anyone in decades unless they deserved it. I wanted to taste Sookie again in the future so I only took a few ounces of her blood.

I felt her fingers running through my hair and forced my fangs to go down while I let my lips remain on her breast. I licked the wound generously knowing my saliva would cause the tiny holes to heal quickly and lifted my eyes to meet her gaze.

She was still working to catch her breath and she was positively glowing. I swore I saw a golden light emitting from her. She looked like an angel. She was watching me. Although she was on a hallucinogenic, she was more observant, even under the influence, and she knew there was something she needed to be aware of with me; although she didn't seem afraid.

"Are you a vampire, Eric?"

I was surprised by her directness. No one had ever asked me that and certainly no one had been that calm and inquisitive when realizing my nature.

"Yes."

I waited for her. I anticipated that she would ask what she wanted to, when she was ready; and the key to continuing to be in her presence was allowing her to gain understanding at her pace. We were still wrapped tightly together. I wanted to stay connected like we were; it felt like someplace I belonged and that was a feeling I missed terribly and didn't experience often.

I slid down the tree trunk to come to lean against it on the grass. She stayed wrapped around me and I detected her legs tighten slightly around my waist. She didn't want to be empty of me either. I realized that made me happy, so happy, as a matter of fact, that if my heart was still beating, it would beat out of my chest while we embraced on the wet earth. She was ready to ask something else and I braced myself.

"Am I safe with you?"

"Yes. I will not harm you nor will I allow anyone else to cause you injury."

"I can tell you're telling me the truth. I can carry a secret as well."

"You are not a vampire."

"No, but I am telepathic and I have fae blood."

It stunned and enlightened me. I understood the aura she had around her now. She was special. She was magical and yet so human that she blended normally into the world we lived in.

"Can you read my mind?"

"Not really, I can sense your emotions; that's why I'm sure you won't hurt me and why I know you're being honest with me. I would detect those things in you."

"Can you read everyone's mind here?"

"If I tried, but there are a lot of people here Eric, it would be so painful to listen in with this many minds around me. My Gran was a telepath as well and she taught me how to filter. I'm very good at it now. I don't hear anyone unless I tune in to the tenor of their mind."

"Where did your fae blood come from? This Gran…your grandmother I presume?"

"Yes, Gran is what I called my grandmother, and no, she wasn't fae at all, my grandfather…he was full fae. Vampires love fairies. Fae blood is intoxicating to vampires isn't it?"

"Full fae blood…yes. I think it might be why I was drawn to you. You smell wonderful, but your scent does not intoxicate me."

She laughed a little at me and rubbed her fingers gently along my shoulders. She looked at me a moment and her ears perked up.

"Are The Dead still up?"

"This Dead is still up," I said grinning at her.

"I meant the band!" She laughed at me and I was assured by her manner in dealing with my 'condition.'

"Forgive me; I thought you were referring to me. By the way, this 'Dead' is also grateful, you know."

She smiled coyly at me and blushed as I continued telling her about the bands less than stellar performance, "Yes, actually it seems their performance has been greatly lacking tonight. They actually stopped playing for a little bit but I didn't really care. I was making love to this beautiful woman by the lake," I liked this post-coital conversation and grinned playfully at her. It never took me long to be ready for a woman and this was no exception.

"That sounds like they've been playing the same song forever!"

"You have a good ear for a human. That is, "Turn On Your Lovelight," and from my calculation, they are not even to the second verse and it's been about twelve minutes. That means they will probably stretch the song out to almost an hour."

"Do you want to go watch them?"

"No Sookie, I'm not at all interested in seeing them perform a drawn out version of this. I'm much more interested in what is gong on here…with you…and what we can do for the next hour."

Sookie grinned and I began to kiss her shoulder and my tongue trailed up her collar bone, her neck. I stopped at her ear and nipped lightly at it. She whimpered and her hands gripped my hair.

"Eric, can you, you know, (she blushed and it was glorious) do it again?"

"Oh yes, Lover. I'm ready now. Would you like to stay like this or should I move?"

"Stay right where you are. Don't move an inch."

She then used her legs to push herself up and off of my hard member; and with that she moved around a little and sat on her knees. She tensed and let her folds rub against my tip and began to kiss me. As slowly as she could, she slid me back inside her warmth and we both groaned in pleasure. I wondered if we would see anything other than this tiny grove of trees for the rest of the night.

I began pushing my hips up toward her depths while she simultaneously slammed down on me. This wasn't slow and romantic; this was heated and fervent and it was going to, once again, cause fireworks. We both tightened our grip on one another; I grasped her hips firmly and kept our rhythm in-sync. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my hair as she kissed me with all the force she could muster in her human body.

"Come with me Eric…come with me!"

"Yes, love; anything you ask for is yours."

We were pounding each other with an intensity that was mind-blowing. Each feral thrust was a nail in the coffin of my former existence. I was sure people by the lake could hear our moans and wondered for a moment, if Sookie's friend, Amelia, would hear and come to see if Sookie was being harmed. I didn't care; I couldn't care if Amelia came to Sookie's rescue at this moment, she'd just have to watch and wait.

I was grinding hard against her sweet spot every time we thrust into each other and I could feel her muscles once again, clamping down harder on me. One, two; then a third and final thrust as she moaned my name and threw her hand back. Seeing that sent me over the edge of another mind-blowing orgasm. My fangs were out but I would not bite her again.

She looked back at my face and saw my mouth open, fangs totally exposed and she took a deep breath and leaned in to my lips. She traced my razor-sharp fangs with her tongue ever-so-lightly. I moaned in absolute rapture.

She whispered, "Breathe sweetheart…stop…focus…and take a deep…breath." At every pause, she kissed me softly and continued to run her tongue along my fangs and all my other teeth. I felt my control returning and forced my fangs to recede so I could kiss her with the passion I was feeling.

"You are amazing. The most amazing woman I've ever met; and that says a lot for a vampire that is as old as I am."

I noticed that the music had finally stopped.

"Are the Dead done playing?" she asked, still in a playful mood.

"For now at least," I replied with a grin on my face.

"Are they still grateful?"

"Eternally."

I kissed her soft lips as I heard the announcement that Creedence Clearwater Revival was coming up next. I wanted to see their set and I knew because of the Dead's delays, there was a chance many in attendance would pass out soon. I liked Creedence and was sure they would put on a noteworthy show.

I pulled back from our kiss as I stroked her blonde tresses, "Let's go watch some of the show. Do you want to get your friend, Amelia?"

"Um…I'm gong to go tell her where we're going, but I hope she stays here."

We both got dressed and Sookie walked back out of the trees toward the lake. She was calling to her friend as she came out into the clearing. I followed a few steps behind her, enjoying the view. Even at this moment, I couldn't imagine going back to my life before I met her.

Sookie got a bottle of the homemade sangria from the people Amelia had befriended. Amelia was pretty drunk and was into the winemaker so she told us to go on without her. Amelia didn't realize how hard it would be to find us again in the massive gathering. I took it to my advantage that Amelia might not see us for the rest of the festival.

We headed back to the main stage and Sookie started to head out to the crowd.

"No, we can go over this way."

She looked like she didn't believe me as I pulled her towards the backstage access area. I walked up to the fence and we were allowed into the fenced area. She looked up at the stage and saw John Fogerty, the lead singer of Creedence, doing a sound check. He looked up and acknowledged me.

"Hey Eric. Man, where you been hiding and who is this fine lady?

"John, I've been around. This is Sookie. She's from Louisiana."

John walked down the steps off the stage and reached out to shake Sookie's hand.

"Hi Sookie, I'm John. Are you enjoying the show today?"

"I'm having a wonderful time. I'm really looking forward to seeing your band play. I love how you sing, 'I Put A Spell On You.'"

"We're playing that in our set tonight, you should consider it personally played for you."

"Wow! Thanks man, I will."

"I've gotta go finish setting up. Eric, why don't you two get comfortable over to the side there?"

"Thanks John, I'll talk to you later."

Sookie and I went and sat down on a rug to the far left side of the stage. I poured some of her sangria into a cup for her as we got comfortable. I had an insatiable need to be near her so I positioned us where she sat between my legs and leaned her back on my chest.

"Eric, how do you know him?"

"Remember I told you sometimes I take on a project if it interests me?"

"Yeah, so is he a project that interests you?"

I laughed at her as I responded, "I have invested in the band, but he has a lot of promise as a musician. I am also financing a solo project for him."

"Does he know about you?"

"No, he doesn't know my nature. He would probably write a song about it!"

She seemed satisfied with the answer and sipped on her drink and got into the music. We sat there for the next few hours, enjoying the music of Creedence Clearwater Revival and Janis Joplin. I especially loved Joplin's interpretation of Gershwin's "Summertime" and Sookie was moved to tears when she sang "Piece of My Heart" in her encore. The Joplin set ended a little after 3:00am and I could tell Sookie was getting sleepy.

"Eric, I'm really tired. I think I need a nap."

"I can tell. Did you and Amelia have any sleeping arrangements?"

"Not that I know of, but I really don't want to leave you."

"I feel the same way. You know, I can't be out during the daylight. I have a place near here where I'm resting and have camping gear. You want to come back there with me?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I will stay with you until I have to take cover from the sun. Tomorrow when you wake, you can come and enjoy the festival. I will join you shortly after sundown."

We walked down the makeshift bridge and took a turn to our right, heading toward the woods behind the stage area. I'd brought in a good tent and other camping gear where I had spent some time before people began arriving and of course, before I met Sookie.

We walked for about thirty minutes, well into the woods, as I didn't want to be close to the crowds the entire time, and I had my "camp ground" set up relatively close to where I had dug out a place to sleep. When Sookie saw the tent and that I had even dug out a fire hole with all the human necessities, with the exception of food, she smiled.

"I do not have any food here obviously, but you will be able to rest here comfortably as long as you like. Would you like me to build a fire?"

"I don't need a fire. You aren't leaving me now are you? If it's okay, will you wait until I fall asleep before you leave?"

"Of course, we have a little while before I need to go underground."

I opened the tent and held the flap open for her to go inside. Once she had ducked in, I followed her. The tent was canvas and because I had taken cover in it alone during the downpours, the water had rolled off the canvas and left it much drier than expected. It had almost dried completely.

I had also brought cardboard boxes from the Hog Farm kitchen and used them to create a floor inside the tent. This had kept the sleeping bags inside dry and free of that odor that wet things seem to hold on to.

She sat down and leaned back on her elbows and looked at me in amazement.

"Eric, how did you get all this stuff up here?"

"I have a dune buggy I packed and drove up here a few days before it got crazy. I have it stored in John's equipment trailer down behind the stage."

"No way! That's cool!"

"I bought it from a guy in Virginia Beach and drove it up here. I thought it would come in handy as I anticipated the crowd would be larger than people were expecting."

"Are you going home in it?"

"I don't know. When do you have to be back in Shreveport? Maybe, if you like, we can take the buggy on a road trip back there, if you'd like me to come with you."

"What?! I'd love that Eric, but what about Amelia?"

She had leaned over to me and was know up on her knees with her arms around my neck. She still smelled heavenly and I was instantly aroused.

"I told you I wasn't sure if we would ever find her again in this huge community, I think she will make her way home safely even if she doesn't see you. If you don't see her tomorrow, I'll see if we can't find her together after sundown and you can make arrangements. How did you two get here?"

"We took the bus from Louisiana and then hitched from Knoxville on. It was so easy to find people heading this way, like the whole world was coming here!"

I couldn't help smiling at her words and her accent. It was so sweet and full of southern charm. I was feeling like I was smitten. It had been ages since a human had interested me so much. I knew we didn't have long before I'd have to seek cover from the sun and I wanted to make sure she was sleeping deeply before I needed to rest.

She was still on her knees and running her fingers through my hair. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to mine. She met me halfway and sighed in contentment as she began kissing me. I reached down and unbuttoned her denim shorts and pushed them and her tiny panties down to her knees.

She whimpered as I ran the back of my hand lightly across her stomach and gripped my hair in her hands. My fingers trailed down her stomach and found her warm center. I could smell her arousal and it only heightened my own fire.

I ran my finger below her belly button and stopped where her thighs met. My finger continued its path lightly stroking her most sensitive area and I felt her wetness. She bit my lip and I hissed; I circled the bundle of nerves at her apex and she continued to suck on my bottom lip. I parted her wet folds and my finger slid easily inside her. She moaned and pushed her hips against my hand.

She reached down and unlaced the top of my pants and pushed at the same time. I got up on my knees and allowed her to push them down over my hips and my length trembled at being freed. She reached down and began stroking me as a few drops of liquid pooled that she quickly rubbed with her fingertip in and rubbed it up my length.

I leaned her back and pushed her shorts off the rest of the way, she pulled her halter off and waited for me to pull my pants completely off. I lay down on top of her and her lips met mine, we didn't have very long before sunrise and I didn't think I'd last long anyway.

She wrapped ran her toes up and down the length of my thigh, I slid quickly into her. I was moving in smooth, even strokes and moved my hand back down to her swollen clit, rubbing circles with my thumb. She panted and moved her hips up to meet my even strokes.

"Love, what do you want?"

"Oh Eric, this is amazing. I can't even think right now."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said in between labored breaths and threw her head back. My fangs began to come down as I looked at the goddess-like image before me.

"I want to try something, I think you will enjoy it, but it is unconventional."

She looked back up at me and began kissing me.

"It's a blood-thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. Does that scare you?"

"No it doesn't. I don't know why Eric, but I'm not afraid of anything with you."

"Sookie, you are the most unusual human I've ever met," I kissed her passionately and brought my wrist to my mouth. I broke our kiss and nicked it, then I put the small wound to her mouth and motioned for her to taste.

She flicked her tongue out lightly and licked a taste of my blood off without the slightest bit of hesitation. It was taking all my vampire-control to continue moving in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Suddenly, she latched onto my wrist and began sucking the wound. I was lost.

My thrusts gained speed and I leaned into her neck and buried my fangs in the soft skin behind her ear. We shared our blood and our orgasms exploded. Every muscle between the two of us was connected and we both shuddered violently in sinful bliss. My body slumped on hers and we laid there for a moment, feeling the aftershocks.

I had forced my fangs back in and was gently licking her wound to ensure quick healing and she was following my lead and doing the same on my wrist. Although her saliva wouldn't heal like mine would, the sensation was remarkable as I rarely let anyone drink from me.

I laid her gently back on the sleeping bags and looked into her eyes.

"Sookie…I don't think I can live without you in my life."

"I understand just where you're coming from. It's like I wasn't really alive until I met you."

"I want to make a plan tomorrow night. I don't want to take you home to Shreveport and leave you. Maybe I will stay in Louisiana for a while?"

"I would like that very much."

She tried to stifle a yawn but I knew she was fighting exhaustion. I laid her back gently and moved to slip my pants back on.

"I am going to go get you a canteen of water and then I need to go rest as well. I will be back in a moment."

Sookie didn't know how fast I was yet. I had maintained a human pace here. I ran back to the backstage area and grabbed a plastic jug of water from the food service table, returning to her within five minutes. She was almost asleep.

"I'll be okay here while you're gone, right?"

"Sookie, I can't imagine anyone here, at Woodstock, being unsafe. The most you should be concerned of is someone coming up on the tent and asking if they can share it to rest. You can trust your instinct if that happens."

"You'll find me when you wake up? Should I be here at sundown?"

"No, I'll find you, and now that you've tasted my blood, you will sense when I rise and am on my way to you. Do not worry."

"I hate not being near you. Does that sound strange?"

"Surprisingly, it doesn't sound strange at all. I feel the same. I'll see you in a few hours love, before you know it," I smiled at her as I said this.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you after dusk."

I kissed her tenderly and made my way farther up the hill to the hole I'd hollowed out for a secure resting spot. I would arise as quickly as possible and return to her side.

**[Sunday Evening, shortly after sundown]**

I was surprised to find Sookie had been hanging out with John and the rest of Creedence Clearwater Revival. She had sensed my arrival, as I had warned her, and met me halfway up the hill toward my campsite.

"I told you I'd be back and you'd sense it."

"Yes, I missed you though! The day was long without you near me."

"I'm sorry love, I'm here now. Are you hungry?"

"No, John has kept me company this afternoon and I ate with them. He is a nice guy."

"Yes he is. What would you like to do this evening? Who do you want to see perform?"

"Well, I really wanted to see Joe Cocker and he was amazing. I hate that you had to miss it; his performance of 'With A Little Help From My Friends' was my favorite song this whole weekend, I think. I can't imagine seeing anything that will top it for me."

"I am sorry to hear I missed his performance, with all the weather problems, everything has been a bit off-schedule here. Maybe one night you can take me to see him perform it."

"I think you can certainly make that a date Mr.….wait a minute. Eric, what is your last name?"

"Northman. My name is Eric Northman. And what is your last name m'lady?"

"You'll laugh, it's funny."

"No…I wouldn't do such a thing," We were both playful; I was enjoying her so much.

"It's Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Wow! That sounds like the name of a heroine of a dime-store paperback!"

She looked indignant toward this, but I laughed and she knew I was toying with her.

"Have you ever seen Amelia?"

"No, but I have to admit I haven't looked. It rained again after Joe Cocker performed and thankfully, John invited me to take cover in the trailer where your dune buggy is stored! No one played for most of the afternoon."

"Let's go see if we can find her. Can you use your power to reach out to her mind?"

"I did a little while ago. She's wherever they were cooking all the free food."

"Ahh, she's with the Hog Farm people. Come on, this will be easy."

We found Amelia being cared for by Mother Love in one to the Trip Tents. She had obviously taken some of the brown acid they had made numerous announcements about. It was not "good" and people were filling the Hog Farm Trip Tents.

However, the interesting thing was Amelia was recovered, but had joined the commune people in caring for others suffering unpleasant effects of drugs. She saw us as she popped out of a tent and walked towards us.

"Sookie! How are you? Do you need to rest? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. We were just looking for you. I hope it's ok that I used my little talent to find you."

"It's okay. I mean, I don't know that we could find each other here without your skill," Amelia said with laughter.

"Amelia, I want to ask you if something if ok and don't you dare hesitate to tell me no if you want to, okay?"

"Um…okay Sookie, what's happening?"

"If its okay with you, I want to drive back home with Eric. He has a dune buggy and offered to travel back with me. Actually, I think it's more than that," Sookie looked at me through her lashes as she ended this statement. She needed a little reassurance and I would give it willingly.

"Amelia, I think what Sookie is trying to say is that, we're together. We can't imagine being apart."

Amelia looked at us and seemed to gauge both of us, deliberating on what to say next. She finally broke into a grin and put her arms around both of us.

"That's wonderful! This has truly been a life-changing experience for everyone I think. I'm glad you want to go back with Eric. I've kind of made a decision myself."

"Amelia! Did you meet someone too?"

"Not like you think; I want to go with the Hog Farm people and travel with them. This is an amazing family and they have all seen so much. I want to be part of the peace movement."

"Amelia, congratulations! I'm sure you will have the time of your life! Just keep in touch with me!"

"I wouldn't dream of not keeping up with you Sookie. We'll be friends forever."

Sookie hugged her friend, and I smiled warmly. We said our good-byes to her and wandered off into the dark.

"Ok, we have located your friend and all is well there. What would you like to do next?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you."

I had to stop in my tracks and look into her eyes. I was having another moment of clarity. This woman, she was my soul mate. She was meant for me.

"You know what I think; I think we should pack up camp and head out of here. I can't drive during the daylight and traffic is just going to worsen over the next few hours. Is there anyone else you want to see play?"

"There is no one here that I care to see but you."

I took her hand and we made our way through the crowds and towards my campsite on the hill. As we walked, we browsed the booths and bought a few things. I found a turquoise bracelet I got for her while she was looking at dresses and stuck it away. I'd give it to her once we arrived at her home to remind her of this magical weekend.

We stopped at John's trailer and I backed the dune buggy out of the trailer. I knew we couldn't drive it all the way to Louisiana, but it would be fun to drive it part of the way and then I'd trade it for something more travel-worthy.

She helped me pack up the campsite and we stood and looked around us. This was a little piece of something heavenly that we had found or created together. I needed her in my world now and I didn't know if she would ever allow me to bring her over to my world completely. Now wasn't the time to discuss it. I didn't want to push her into this long and endless night that I had dwelt in alone for so long.

We climbed into the dune buggy and made our way slowly out to Highway 17, which was really just a two lane road, and wove through the parked cars until we reached Highway 55 and begin heading south. We stopped after about an hour and found a gas station that was still a little stocked. I bought gas and she got some snacks and took a human moment in the bathroom.

When she climbed back into the seat, she had a look on her face that made me wary. Something was on her mind and she looked…resolute.

"Love, is there something wrong?"

"No. Eric, I want to say something. I don't know how you're going to react to it, but I've decided I want to say it now because it's something I've decided I have to have. Please let me say what I need to say and then you can respond, okay?"

"I will do my very best."

Sookie took a deep breath and I was near panic. What was she going to say? Had she changed her mind? Did she decide my nature was deplorable? I tried to calm my mind and waited for her to speak.

"I've been thinking, since I woke up today in the tent actually; that I'm completely and totally in love with you. You and I belong together…forever. I don't know what you're going to say to this, but I want to be with you forever. I never want to be without you, even in death. Heaven is no place I want to go if you aren't there. At some point, I want to become like you."

I was shocked. Once again, this woman shared my innermost thoughts without the slightest awareness. How could I assure her that I would gladly comply with her request?

"Sookie, my love, my life, my everything; I would like nothing more than to spend the next forever with you by my side."

I leaned over to her and kissed her. I kissed her with my still heart, my vampire mind, and every other part of me that I'd never given to another as a vampire. I wasn't even sure that I'd ever kissed my human wife this way. I had waited for her for almost a thousand years and she wanted nothing more than me, forever.

She leaned to me and gently cupped my jaw in her hand and spoke, "I was so afraid you would say no."

"My, love…"

"I never imagined I would ever be so happy."

"Are you grateful as well, Lover?"

She blushed as she understood my hidden meaning, and nodded coyly to me.

I finally realized the meaning behind the band's name, and I was in total agreement. I was part of the grateful dead and in my elation I looked to the future with promise. Maybe even vampires can have happy endings.

_fin_

**

* * *

A/N:** I've tried to remain as true to Woodstock as possible in the one shot. I gathered a lot of performance info from the Woodstock Wiki site http://woodstock[DOT]wikia[DOT]com. I apologize to all the Grateful Dead fans out there, but historically, they did not have a good show at Woodstock due to technical issues associated with the rain and yes, they had the longest performance of Turn on Your Lovelight; over 50 minutes long!

I highly suggest everyone go to youtube and watch Joe Cocker's performance of "With A Little Help From My Friends" at Woodstock. I can only imagine how magical it was in person. Also, I got tons of details from Woodstock at this groovy website – www[DOT]woodstock69[DOT]com. There are vintage pics of the weekend in the photos section under the "Enlightenment Wing" where you can see the lake, the layout of the concert, etc.

After writing this, I'm super jealous that I wasn't able to be a hippie and I didn't even realize when I started this one shot that this weekend is the 40 year anniversary of the Woodstock 1969 festival. My bucket list now includes a trip to Bethal, NY so I can visit the site.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I have another Eric / Sookie story called A Cool, Soft Place that is in progress and I'd love for you to take a little trip over there and see what you think!


End file.
